¿Dulce o truco?
by Izumi Eien
Summary: La fiesta de Halloween de Ino , sera el lugar donde ella decidirá declararse, sin embargo nada se dará como esperaba . ¿Como superare su problema con el alcohol? - Feliz Halloween- One-shot- Ooc- SasuHina-ItaKonan


Bueno estoy de regreso, con este especial por Halloween , voy a subir un total de tres e.e

No sé si me habrán extrañado XD pero ya estoy aquí. En estos días actualizo fic, si es que ya no lo eh hecho antes que este , le estoy tratando de dar prioridad a estos especiales de Halloween.

Bueno es una especie de AU pero no XD es el universo de Naruto ,pero sin una guerra y tampoco es Road To Ninja , es un mundo donde nadie murió XD solo es por el especial, espero les gusta.

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

.

.

¿Dulce o bofetada?

.

.

.

.

.

Él odiaba esta época del año, realmente lo frustraba tenerle que abrir la puerta a niños que venían a exigirles dulce. Aunque su madre compraba los dulces, le jodia tener que regalarlos a una tira de niños que creían que daban miedo, cuando lo único que hacían era dar pena.

Mucho lo consideraban un amargado, sobretodo su mejor amigo Naruto quien por cierto lo había invitado a una fiesta que estaba organizando Ino. No tendría problema en ir , si no fuera porque habían "sexy gatas o conejas" que siempre intentaban acostarse con él.

-Hmph

Su vida se había tornado más aburrida desde que su hermano, asedio a cabeza del clan, él se mudó de casa y comenzó una familia.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro recordando todo el drama que se formó cuando Itachi dije que no se casaría con una miembro del clan. Durante su época de espía en Akatsuki conoció a una mujer, algo mayor que él pero sin embargo se enamoraron y ahora esa mujer llevaba el apellido Uchiha. A su padre casi le daba un infarto ya que su amado y orgulloso clan Uchiha perdería su pureza. Eran tonterías, sin querer recordó aquel día.

_-¡Itachi insiste en casarse con ella!- Gritaba Fugaku exaltado._

_-Querido, sabes lo terco que es tu hijo- Respondió la bella Mikoto tratando de calmarlo, Sasuke estaba en su habitación aburrido de escuchar lo mismo casi siempre, prefería estar en una misión que estar en casa. Ya que desde que Sakura acepto ser la novia de Naruto, la pasaba mejor con ellos sin la peli rosa acosándolo, por fin podría tener una buena amistad._

_-¡Pero porque no hace esto, se perderá la pureza de nuestro clan!_

_-Aún queda Sasuke, querido_

_El mencionado se levando y tomo un refresco de su frio bar en su cuarto. Itachi en unos días se casaría. Le alegraba la noticia sin embargo, ahora toda la atención caería en él._

_-¡Mikoto no te has dado cuenta que tu hijo no tiene interés por las mujeres!_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto dudosa_

_-¡Es gay!_

_Sasuke desde la habitación continua termino escupiendo todo lo que bebía._

Sí , eso a él también le preocupaba. Tal vez no era mala idea conseguir una novia. Finalmente aceptaría ir con Naruto y Sakura a la dichosa fiesta.

[Ding Dong]

Hablando de lo que más le molestaba, tendría que darle dulces a esos mocosos. Cogió un puñado de dulces, si mejor usaría un gentjutsu en ellos, serian divertido verlos llorar de terror.

Abrió la puerta con el mangekyou Sharingan , eso sería muy divertido .Demasiado.

-¡Dulce a o travesura!- Se escuchó el grito de dos personas, mientras que Sasuke usaba su Tsukiyomi con ellos. – Hermano tonto, no engañas a mis ojos.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué demonios haces vestido así?

El mayor de los Uchiha llevaba un traje de príncipe estilo medieval, pero con colmillos de vampiro, su acompañante su reciente esposa Konan, llevaba un vestido medieval, también con colmillos pero extrañamente tenía los ojos rojos. Quedo completamente asqueado, nunca pensó ver a su hermano en una situación así, De traidor a héroe y ahora a esto…. Había escuchado hace mucho que el amor idiotiza a las personas, y lo acaba de comprobar con su hermano.

-Que mal duchado Sasuke-chan – Comento la esposa de Itachi, ella tenía cierto afán por molestarlo, incluso más que Itachi.- Quería usar el Tsukiyomi en niños inocentes. Eres muy horrible.

-¿Realmente ibas hacer eso Sasuke?- Itachi alzo una ceja en desaprobación. ¿Qué clase de enfermo metal torturaría de esa manera a unos niños? , un momento. Él también lo había hecho alguna vez con él- ¿no saldrás hoy?- Pregunto evitando el tema, que también lo avergonzaba un poco.

-No…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡One-san déjame ir contigo a esa fiesta!- Era la quinta vez que la menor de las Hyugas pedía ir con ella.

-Gomen Hanabi-chan

-¡One-san! ¡Déjame ir contigo! ¡La pasare sola hoy! ¡No quiero pedir dulces! – Reclamaba la pequeña

-Hanani-Chan, puedes ir con Kaede… es una fiesta de mayores. Lo siento.

Hinata no era muy partidaria de ir a la fiesta de Ino, ella sabía que tenía un serio problema con el alcohol pero, ella sabía que el iría.

Luego de ser rechazada por Naruto de una manera tan humillante para ella, pues el no fue capaz de darle una respuesta. Ella sufrió tanto pero se dio cuenta que solo era una ilusión, ahora su corazón le pertenecía a otro, alguien para el, ella era completamente invisible.

Hanabi era muy terca, ella lo sabía bien pero si Hanabi iba a esa fiesta, no podía imaginarse como la avergonzaría ya que lo había hecho antes.

_-Ohayo Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun – Saludo, parecía ser su día de suerte._

_Sakura sabía lo que ella sentir por el menor de los Uchiha , ella se llevó a Naruto. Ambos habían quedado solos, desde la última misión que tuvo con el equipo 7 no habían tenido oportunidad de estar a solas. ¡Por fin podría hablarle! _

_-¡Onee-san encontré sujetadores de tu talla!_

_-T-ierra por favor trágame…._

Si , eso había sido una muy mala experiencia. Por eso esta vez iria sola.

Ya tenia un difraz de conejita preparado, no era un revelador ni coqueto pero lo suficientemente bueno para llamar la atención, dicho disfraz fue escogido por Ino, ya que era probable que vaya vestida de monja, como dijo la rubia.

¿Por qué tenia tantas iluciones con el joven Uchiha? En mas de una misión la habían pasado juntos, ella noto que cuando estaban juntos era distintos que como lo era con otras. Habia conocido un lado tierno en el cascarrabias de Sasuke. Ella no pensaba volver a enamorar, y en poco tiempo cayo bajo el encanto Uchiha.

Ahora solo le preocupaba su primer problema, en mas de una ocacion casi mete la pata, Neji termino salvándola de cometer una locura. Recordo con un gran sonrojo,que en la ultima pijamada estuvo gritando : "Mis melones son los mas grandes".

-O-dio el alcohol….

Esta noche seria su noche, ella se le confesaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Teme! ¡Vamos a la fiesta de Ino-chan!

-Hmph

Sasuke alzo una ceja al ver el "original" disfraz de Naruto , parecía ser que su amigo tenía un gran trauma u obsesión por ser Hokage, pues llevaba el atuendo de uno.

-¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Tu padre?

- ¡No! ¡me disfrace del mejor Hokage de todos! ¡Naruto Uzumaki el hokage naranja de Konoha!

-Hmph

Sasuke lo miro un segundo y cerró la puerta.

-¡Sasuke-teme!

La puerta fue nuevamente abierta, pero esta vez por Itachi que aún seguía en casa. Naruto trato de no ver mucho la vestimenta del mayor de los Uchiha, debía admitirlo tenia estilo pero no iba con él.

-¡Konan!

-¡Hola Naruto!- Saludo la señora Uchiha- ¿Vienes por Sasuke? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de relación?

-¡¿QUE?!- Grito horrorizado Naruto

-Jaja, es una broma.

Naruto suspiro al darse cuenta que no era la mujer que conoció. ¿Qué virus extraño afectaba a Itachi y Konan? Cuando conoció ambos eran personas serias, oscuras y duras. Ahora eran unos loquillos. Al rato Sasuke apareció ya disfrazado.

-¿Madara? ¡Sasuke-teme estas mal de la cabeza!

-Hmph ¿Se supone que debo asustar?

Sasuke llevaba el atuendo de Madara durante la lucha contra Hashirama, era algo un poco extraño.

Luego de salir de la casa de Sasuke, fueron por Sakura. Ella llevaba un traje de enfermera. Naruto comenzó a imaginar cosas extrañas con ella, lo que siguiente fue que Sakura lo golpeara. El equipo 7 se dirigio a la casa de Ino.

Al llegar, el ambiente era excelente : las luces, la comida, las bebidas. Todo un ambiente excelente para una noche prometedora.

-¡Hagamos que la llama de la juventud explote!- Grito Rock Lee, vestido de Gay-sensei. Para mucho fue un disfraz estúpido.

Kiba iba disfrazado de perro, Ino tenía uno más coqueto de vampiresa, entre otro resaltada más Tenten con un traje de zombie, uno muy sexy.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Saludo Ino al verlo - ¡Qué bueno que vinieras!

-Hmph

- ¡Cerda, deja a Sasuke-kun en paz!

- ¡Frentona, ya sé que es el de H…!- Se modio la lengua al ver que casi metía la pata.- ¡Frentona por tu culpa casi hablo de más!

-¡Teme, vamos por una bebidas!- Recomendó el rubio de ojos zafiros al notar lo que sucedía- ¡Tú sabes que ellas son así! Jaja

Sasuke no era un idiota, lo querían emparejar con alguien. Él odiaba eso, no tardaría mucho en irse.

-H-ola Sasuke-kun- Saludo Hinata al verlo, ella se encontraba con Neji. Sasuke la miro de pies a cabeza, llevaba un vestido corto de color blanco con partes esponjas y una cola de conejo, sus hombros y brazos estaban libres. Llevaba guantes también y orejas de conejo. Ella estaba complementé roja, eso lo divertía.

-Hola.

-¡Hola Hinata-Chan estas hermosa!- Comento Naruto impresionado al ver a la Hyuga.- ¡A quien vas conquistas hoy! ¡Has venido despampanante!

La mencionada se sonrojo hasta no poder más, el Uchiha seguía sonriendo. Hinata le parecía una chica interesante, no era como otras que solo se querían acostar con él.

-¡Hinata , vamos a bailar!

-¿E-h? Kiba-kun yo no…

Ella busco a su primo con la mirada pero, Neji brillo por su ausencia, pues apenas llego se fue con Tenten, dejando a su prima a la merced de todos. Sasuke observo molesto al chico perro llevársela.

La noche continúo, Hinata no había logrado obtener ningún momento de estar a solas con Sasuke, él estuvo sentando bebiendo con Naruto, no baila. Le aburría ese tipo de fiestas. Pero no quería ni imaginar tener que pasar Halloween con su hermano y mucho menos ahora que estaba casado.

¿Era mucho pedir que se fije en ella? Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas. Busco a sus amigas y Ino se besaba con Sai, Sakura estaba con Naruto, Tenten y su primo habían desaparecido, se había quedado sola con Kiba, quien había estado bebiendo y siempre que bebía se le declaraba.

-¡Yo te amo Hinata!

Hinata se sentó, debió una bebida servida ¿Qué tan malo podía ser Sasuke? Se estaba yendo, su día se había arruinado. Decidió beber un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba hacia su casa molesto, odiaba que el pulgoso de Kiba se acercara a Hinata .Ella era suya, era la única que no le molestaba. De tal solo imaginarla bailando con él , le daban ganas de quemarlo en Amatesaru.

-Hmph

Estaba por llegar pronto cuando escucho algo.

-¡D-ETENTE UCHIHA!

Sasuke, volteo con el mangekyou Sharingan activado.

-¿Hinata?

-Hip, detente hay Uchiha emo….- Estaba ebria, genial eso sería divertido para él- hip

-¿Estas ebria?- Solo quería confirmarlo, ese traje de coneja se veía jodidamente sexy en ella.- Hmph

-Hip no , no lo estoy- comenzó a lagrimear - ¡Porque me arruinaste la noche! ¡Yo quería que fuera especial y te fuiste hip!

-Estaba aburrido y tu ebria.

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Que te hace pensar que vine por ti hip! hip

-¿Qué planeas hacer vestida de coneja en la calle?

-¡Pediré dulces!- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿A quién?- Sasuke disfrutaba verla sonrojada, temerosa y sin saber que decir, acaba de notar que ella solo quería ser de él y no de ese pulgoso.

-hip...emmm ¡a ti! – Se acercó a él - ¡Dulce a travesura!

-Creo que tomare ambas…..

Antes que la coneja pudiera reaccionar, era devorado por el Uchiha. Él la beso, ella no sabía cómo paso pero correspondió. Ambos siguieron el beso hasta que les faltará el aire.

Una vez cuando se separaron….

-¿Y bien?

-Yo….- Nuevamente era tímida, ese beso había destruido todo efecto del alcohol en ella-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- protesto con un puchero.

-Solo te vi un dulce y te hice una travesura al a vez.

Solo se aprovechó de ella…. Volteo, no quería verlo.

-¿A cuántas les abras hecho lo mismo?

-Solo se los daré a cierta coneja- respondió abrazándola por la espalda- Tienes un gran problema con el alcohol ¿no?

Quiso no llorar, pero fue inevitable. Ella había sido la única. ¿eso era bueno?

-Te llevo a tu casa ,es tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**No se si me quedo como quería, pero espero haberles sacado una sonrisa, si no se nota es comedia XD**

**Bueno van dos me faltan dos fics por Halloween y se acaba el dia :c**

**Izumi**


End file.
